Coffee?
by N.S.T
Summary: For Cannibal's Contest. Emmett buys Bella a coffee machine as a pre-wedding gift...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. Hell, I don't even own my own coffee machine...**

**Coffee?**

I stared at the machine in front of me, then at Emmett. I raised my eyebrow.

"A coffee machine?" Seriously, who would buy someone a coffee machine as a pre-wedding present.

"Yup." He smiled to himself as if he accomplished something. He gazed proudly at the sleak, black machine. It sat innocently on my counter, a red bow laid on top of it.

"Emmett," I started slowly, "You do know that, I won't really be using this much... since the wedding is in a week. Plus, if we go according to plan, I'll be changed into a vampire soon after..." I trailed off.

"Well, I thought it was a good idea since you don't have one." Emmett cheesed at me. I smiled half-heartedly. I glanced at the coffee machine again. It honestly didn't really fit in with the surroundings. It had an expensive air about it. And well, the rest of the kitchen, didn't really have the same aura. It looked out of place.

"Um... okay." I mumbled. "Um, I apppreciate the thought but... I don't drink coffee." Emmett looked at me shocked. I looked back at him, both of my eyebrows raised.

"How can you not drink coffee?" He asked. Emmett looked truly surprised. I bit down a laugh. "I mean, I thought all humans drank that crap. It's like a addiction for them." Emmett stated. I nodded my head.

"Exactly, I never tried coffee nor do I want to anytime. I don't want to become addicted to coffee." I replied.

"What are you, a Mormon?" I snorted.

**(A/n: No offence to any mormans. I have nothing against them. How could I when Stephenie Meyer is one?)**

"No. I just don't want to 'go with the crowd'." I made quote marks with my fingers. Emmett started to laugh.

"Okay, then. Consider it one of your human experiences." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't want try that vile stuff." This time Emmett rolled his eyes.

"How could you know it's nasty if you never tried it?"

"I heard it from someone."

"Who?"

"Someone I know." Emmett threw his hands in the air.

"Bella..." He started.

"Emmett..." I mocked.

"Come on Bells, just try it once." He pleaded.

"No." I said curtly

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to."

"Please-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no Emmett." I said exasperated.

"Just this once." He gave me the puppy dog eyes. Damn him, he knew my weakness. His eyes widened, bottom lip trembling. He clasped his hand in front of him. I caved in.

"Fine, but just this once." He clapped in victory and pushed me in to one of the mis-match seats.

"Don't worry Bella, you won't regret this." He smiled. He walked over to the machine and started to put the coffee in. I plopped my head in the palm of my hand. I watched as he put the Starbucks coffee beans in the coffee grinder. When it was grounded, he put it into the coffee machine.

"How did you learn all this stuff?" I questioned. What has he been doing? Practicing?

"Instruction manual." He replied. I rolled my eyes. Of course he read the _instruction manual_. After three minutes, Emmett set the steaming hot coffee in front of me, complete with milk and two spoons of sugar.

"Go on, drink it." He urged. I looked at the cup warily then at Emmett. I sighed. I picked up the mug and took a sip...

-:- -:- -:- 3 days later -:- -:- -:-

I bounced on the balls of my feet as I waited for the coffee to brew. Damn, Emmett. He got me hooked. Finally the red light turned green, as I snatched away the mug. I added my milk and two spoon full of sugar. I picked it up and took a sip. I sighed happily.

"I love coffee." I sighed. I walked up stairs with my coffee in hand to my room. I took another sip of my coffee before I went to open the door. Two familiar cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"You seem quite pleased, love." Edward chuckled.

"I am," I replied, "I have my two loves with me; you and coffee." Edward laughed.

"You never cease to surprise me." He said. I sighed again contently as I leaned back into his chest. Life is good as long as I have Edward with me... and coffee.

**FIN**

**A/n: Haha. I did this story for Cannibal's Contest. This is the first contest I ever did... I hope I did well! Please review and tell me what you think. **

**By your leave, I'M SORRY I DID UPDATE AS PLANNED. Forgive me but MON AMOUR will not be updated soon because I am sick. Why was I able to write this story, you ask. Well, the answer is that I'm somewhat fighting writer's block. Writing new stuff helps me overcome it. So do reviews! So... REVIEW!**

**THE STORY BEHIND THE STORY:**

**Well, I got the idea because I was drinking coffee. The end. I do like my coffee kinda black with two spoon fulls!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**N.S.T.**


	2. A sequel? Please read

Hey hey hey! It's me; N.S.T.!!

Thank you to everyone who review! I really liked writing this one, it made me laugh. I only hope that it did the same for you (at lease make you smile). Sorry that I still didn't post any chapters for my stories. That's the top thing on my 'To do list' for the summer. As well as re-decorate my room.

I need some help. I really liked making the one-shot 'Coffee?' and many wanted a sequel. I have an idea for the sequel but I still need help. The sequel will be called 'Starbucks?'. The thing is... I never bought anything from Starbucks and when I went there all the names of the drinks made me nervous. They were all so complex and whatnot. I was going to get a regular coffee, but someone said that it is _really_ strong. I mean, I like my coffee slightly strong but not super strong.

So what I need from you guys is to tell me some of your favorite drinks from Starbucks. Please PM me or something like that. When you send me a message give me small description of what the drink looks like and taste like. It doesn't need to be long or anything. I'm trying to write the other chapters to my stories, tomorrow is the last day of school, so hopefully the chapters will be up real soon.

Thanks for reading this,

-N.S.T.


End file.
